Lone Protector I
by Thalyos
Summary: A Continuation of Chaosruler's Halo 2 Protectors With my character Thalyos fighting the modders.
1. Round one: The lone Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own halo 2, BUT, i am the co-writer of the "Halo 2 Protectors" Series so enjoy ;)

The Lone Protector I

Ok, Thalyos here, I've been drawing lately(ALOT!) so i haven't been helpin chaosruler out... BUT I'm making a spinoff of the protectors series, "The Lone Protector" a.k.a. me, don't worry, your favorate characters will make cameos, but this is my story while the protectors were broken up...

"Dammit, Shadow has spawned alot of minor hackers, this Bullshit is getting tiring!" Thalyos muttered, annoyed. He killed 3 modders in a FFA as he spoke, but they kept respawning and he was getting no points.

"Hahahah, you can't win man, our mods won't let you!" one of them screeched.

"You seem to forget, I'm the one of the people Bugie thanks for getting rid of that loser Shadow!" Thalyos said sticking the weakling in the face.

"You wish he was gone!" Said a familiar voice.

"DAMN, FALLENANGEL!?!?!??"Thalyos Exclaimed as he got shot down.

"I'll have to quit now I can't take, an elite hacker AND those cretins... What? I cant quit?????" Thalyos thought.

"Trying to escape? It's no use, Daddy's been at work, and our new mods make sure you won't leave!" The winged master chief spoke.

"Damn, so I suppose shadow's not in jail, eh?" Thalyos said as he killed the underlings.

"Nope, daddy's in the house making coffee, he just woke up!" Fallenangel spoke again.

"God Damn, tell him I say howdee doo, eh ya little prick!" Thalyos said sarcastically.

"Daddy says 'GO TO HELL', i think he likes you!" FallenAngel Spoke again.

"I win..." Thalyos said suddenly serious.

Suddenly all the mods turned off, and all players were dead exept Thalyos.

"Tell 'Daddy' he forgot about my programs.

"Thalyos WINS!" Yelled the announcer ending the game.

"DADDY! How did he do that!?!" Screeched FallenAngel.

"He has the 'FailSafeA.001' Program, i made it myself, before he betrayed us, that is how i made sure the pesky 'Protectors' Didn't chande any code in the game" Shadow whispered solomnly.

'Can we stop it?" Fallenangel asked.

"No, It's the ultimate code, and he's the ultimate player. We could cancel it out but then there would be no mods used against him at all." Shadow said.

"So what Daddy, we can take him without the dumb hacks!"

"Perhaps, perhaps..." Shadow said sleepily.

Next chapter: "Round Two: Nobody's game"


	2. Round two: Nobody's Game

Disclaimer: I don't own halo 2, BUT, i am the co-writer of the "Halo 2 Protectors" Series so enjoy ;)

Note: Just noticed i turned "Darkangel" into "Fallenangel" oh well P

The Lone Protector "Round Two: Nobody's game"

"Ok, invite Thalyos to a game!" Shadow ordered.

"Kk, daddy, tee hee!" FallenAngel said eagerly.

Meanwhile as Thalyos was opeing his corn chips:

"Wtf? Damn they wanna go again... -Let's go...-" Thalyos said, tension building in his voice.

"Ok, daddy he accepted it!" Fallenangel said.

"Launch the FailSafeB.001, it'll cancel his out!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow, time to fall!" Thalyos uttered as he entered the game.

The game was 2 on 1 slayer, no one else could join. Since all mods were turned off, it was nobody's game, they were dead even. Especially since, Fallenangel refuses to play when her 'Daddy' is. Fallenangel used a legit super-jump to get away from the battle as it ensued.

"Are you ready you treacherous fool?" Shadow scoffed.

"Always..." Thalyos replied emptying a BR clip in shadow's head before anything else could be said.

"Took the lead" Yelled the announcer.

"Hmph, 19 more points..." Thalyos said slyly.

"Damn, when did he get so good?" Shadow thought.

As Shadow respawned, he spotted Thalyos, who was unsurprised to get a stick thrown at him, he replied with a sticky in return. They died in simultaneus explosions.

"18 more points..." Thalyos said calmly.

"You won't win my conceded friend. It's just not possible for a , with the lack of a better word, noob like you too wi- !?!?" Shadow was interrupted by his own death.

"Hehe, noob eh? 17 points to go..." Thalyos spoke ever clamly.

"Daddy, want some help?" Fallenangel shouted, holding back her giggles.

"No, daddy's got this fool." Shadow said reassuring his daughter.

"Hehe, 'got this fool' didn't know 'Daddy' was a joker." Thalyos scoffed.

Shadow obtained the sniper rifle and took a vantage point on a small hill. After 15 minutes of dead silence, and the absence of combat, Thalyos lost his cool and got ansy. He aproached Shadow's hill, but was quickly shot down. After he respawned he tried again, but he was shot down again, tieing the game.

"Hmph, and i was hoping for a landslide of a win." Thalyos said angrily.

"I was thinking the same thing, haha" Shadow laughed as he spoke.

"Seems like your having fun old man, told ya modding was boring." Thalyos said, picking up a Plasma grenade.

"No, modding is what makes me happy, watching the cretins as they die with no chance, being the best with no effort is my life." Shadow said as if he were scolding Thalyos.

An explosion broke up the silence, giving Thalyos the lead again. As soon as Thalyos saw Shadow's corpse he ran for the sword, which was his best weapon.

"Blast, I need to win this!" Shadow shouted into his Mic, causing major static.

"Almost got it!" Thalyos thought to himself, almost at the sword.

He grabbed the sword dropping his BR, at the same moment, Shadow Dual wielded some BR's and he also checked to make sure that his grenades were in check. They engaged at a vehicle spawn point, Shadow only managed to lower Thalyos's shield before he "Assasinated" him. Thalyos had taken the lead again. Suddenly, as they were begining to engage again, the game became unbelievably laggy. The opponents knew what was happening immediately, NinjaonFire and the other GM s were joining the game in mass ammounts. This was the only way they could take out the two most notorious people in Haloe, a hero and THE villain.

"ALL ENGAGED IN THIS GAME ARE, Thalyos?!?!?" Yelled Ninja through his Mic.

"DON'T DARE INTERFERE, FOOLISH ADMINS!" Shadow shouted in anger.

"I have to agree, there aren't ay hacks Ninja, and i have something to prove to my FORMER master..." Thalyos said regretfully.

"You have ten minutes!" Ninja said without hesitation, he quickly left the game.

"Ok Shadow, it's nobody's game, lets finish up!" Thalosy said loudly.

"You've got a deal!" Shadow agreed.

Next chapter:"Round 2 Part 2: The nobody wins."


	3. Round Two Part Two: The Nobody wins

Disclaimer: I don't own halo 2, BUT, i am the co-writer of the "Halo 2 Protectors" Series so enjoy ;)

Note: Just noticed I turned "Darkangel" into "Fallenangel" oh well P

The Lone Protector "Round Two Part Two: The Nobody Wins"

"You now Mitch, when I found you, you were a weakling at an orphanage, looking for a nice home, and this, THIS is how you treat me!?!?" Shadow said directing his anger at Thalyos.

"Well, you never really acted mush like a father!" Thalyos replied, throwing a sticky.

"I won't lie, I never wanted you as a son, just a test." Shadow said as he blew to pieces.

"Lovely, I feel great about myself now." Thalyos replied sarcastically.

"That's nice, now… DIE!" Shadow screamed as he shot wildly at Thalyos.

"YOU WON'T WIN FATHER!" Thalyos screeched in return impaling shadow on his sword.

The game stood to 19 to 19, both Thalyos and Shadow had nearly any health to spare. Thalyos had his doubts but he had to prove he was better, no…

"THE BEST!" Thalyos said as he charged at Shadow.

"NOOOOO!!!" Shadow screamed as his defeat became imminent.

CLANG!

Both the players were dead. Stunned and appalled they united in a " WHAT THE HELL???"

"DID WE TIE?" Thalyos said anxiously.

"No…. I won…" said a masked voice in a serious tone.

"WELL WELL, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THEN, MATE!?!??" Shadow screamed in frustration.

"N0body…" said the voice.

"NOBODY? FOOL I ASKED YOU YOUR NAME!" Shadow screamed once more.

"The name's N0body, and I've been hired to eliminate and humiliate you two, and ruin your names…" He said solemnly.

"What the ---" Thalyos was cut off by the announcer.

" ---- TEAM WINS!" the game announced.

"How did he do that? Better yet HOW DID HE EVEN GET IN?" Both Thalyos and his Father asked themselves.

Next Chapter "Round Three: Takin' Care o' Business." 


End file.
